1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning a head drum of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a head drum cleaning device for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, comprising a head cleaning arm driven by a slide base in a sliding loading type camcorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a cleaning device has been conventionally employed n a potable VCR, for cleaning a rotating head drum. However, the conventional cleaning device has a complicated construction which makes the device difficult to be employed in a camcorder adopting a sliding loading system, since the camcorder requires a compact deck mechanism having an insufficient space to occupy the cleaning device.